


you're home

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, OTP Babies, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands down, this is probably the best part of Dean's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're home

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #30: Weary

By the time Dean pulled up in front of the house, it was going on eight-thirty and he was completely wiped. Today had been too damn long, and his body was definitely feeling the strain of his labor-intensive job tonight. As he heaved himself out of the Impala, he didn’t think there was a single inch of him that wasn’t aching.

Damn, but he was glad to be home.

He could feel the tension loosening across his shoulders as he pushed open the front door, and as soon as the warm scents of _home_ and _mate_ and _cub_ hit him, he was done for. The omega in him was more than ready to sink into the comfort of his family, and for once the fact that his instincts had risen so closely to the surface didn’t bother him at all.

“Dean?” called the rumbling voice of his alpha, and then Cas was rounding the corner. Dean’s focus immediately narrowed to the sight of their cub nestled in Cas’ arms, sweet and soft and sleepy. The hollow part in his chest that had opened up over the course of his day at work immediately filled to the brim with relief and _love._

“Hey, babe. Hello, sweetpea.” Dean pressed a kiss to his cub’s plump cheek, relishing in the sweet, milky scent of his son, and then allowed Cas to pull him close and snuffle worriedly at him. “I’m okay, Cas. Just tired. Why’s the squirt outta bed?”

“He got a little fussy earlier. I think he just missed you tucking him in.” There was no judgement in Cas’ tone, no silent question of why his omega partner hadn’t been immediately available to tend to their cub, and Dean’s heart swelled a little more at his mate’s easy acceptance.

“Well, I’m here now. C’mon, let’s get you settled, huh?” Taking the thirteen month-old from Cas’ arms, he stuck his nose in the downy-soft hair on his cub’s head and breathed in. Already the difficulties of the day were beginning to fade into the background, and soon they would be no more than a distant memory. Being around his little family for even a few minutes did that to Dean, reminded him why he was doing what he did in the first place. “You coming, alpha?”

“In a moment.” Cas passed a warm palm over the back of Dean’s neck, squeezing gently when Dean groaned appreciatively. “I’m going to go heat up your dinner. I made chicken parmesan.”

“Sounds _awesome,_ babe. Thank you.”

Cas’ smiles were part of the reason Dean was so happy to get up in the morning, and the soft grin he directed at Dean then didn’t disappoint.


End file.
